fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
TNT News
TNT News is an 24-Hour News channel owned by WTNYCorporation. It started broadcasting on March 1st 2017 as Worldnet. Firstly channel broadcasted International newscasts from major international TV stations, reduced to 30-60 minutes. SInce June 4th, the channel focuses on Rolling news and current affairs programming and broadcasts 17 hours of live programming (6am ET-11pm ET) with the rest of the schedule filled with Channel NewsAsia simulcast. The channel features a 2-band on-screen ticker, with news headlines on the upper band and S&P 500 stocks on the lower band. On June 12th, the channel was renamed to TNT News and introduced new programming Current programming *News NOW AM (Daily 6-7am ET) *First Look Americas (Daily 7-9am ET) *Business America (Weekdays 9-10am ET and 4-5pm ET; business news) *Sunday Politics with Ryan Sorba (sundays 9am-10am ET; weekly political talk show simulcasted with The National Television) *Austen Tassletine Reports (Weekdays 10-11am ET) *News NOW (Weekdays 11am-12pm ET, 1:30pm-4pm ET, 5pm-6pm ET, Saturdays 9am-5pm ET, Sundays 10am-5pm ET) *Agenda with Peter Stuart (Weekdays 12pm-1pm ET) *The Lunchtime NEWS (Weekdays 1pm-1:30pm ET) *Business Weekly with Lauren Lyster (Saturdays 5pm-6pm ET) *Behind the Facts: Robb Hanrahan (Sundays 5pm-6pm ET) *SportScene (Daily 7:30pm ET; sports news) *From Washington with Steve Bartelstein (Weekdays 6pm-6:30pm ET; political news) *From Washington with Larry Kane (Weekends 6pm-6:30pm ET) *TEN: The Evening News (Daily 6:30pm ET; Simulcast from The National Television) *News NOW Prime with Dana King (Weekdays 7pm-7:30pm ET; Newscast which includes stories that weren't mentioned on TEN: The Evening News) *News NOW Weekend with Ameera David (Weekends 7pm-7:30pm) *The World Tonight: EARLY EDITION (Daily 8pm ET; News) *24 Minutes with Paula Zahn (Weekdays 8:30pm ET; nightly interview with newsmaker) *The Firth Factor with Charles Firth (Saturdays 8:30pm ET) *Spotlight with Rick Amato (Sundays 8:30pm ET; roundtable discussion show) *Political Link with David Shuster (Weekdays 9pm-10pm ET; political talk show) *Bill Dod LIVE (Weekends 9pm-10m ET; political talk show) *The World Tonight (Daily 10pm-10:45pm ET; channel's flagship show) *The Lights (Daily 10:45pm-11pm ET; Nightly sports highlights show) Anchors *Robert Santos - Weekdays on News Now AM *Richard Ransom - Chief anchor, weekdays on The World Tonight; TEN: The Evening News fill-in anchor *Scott Thompson - Anchor and Managing editor of TEN: The Evening News (Weekdays) *Lauren Lyster - Weekdays on Business America (9am ET) *Brenda Blackmon - Weekend anchor of TEN: The Evening News *Maggie Poteau - Weekdays on First Look Americas *Mark McEwen - Weekdays on First Look Americas *Steve Bartelstein - Weekdays on From Washington *Huw Williams - Weekends on From Washington *Laura Evans - Weekends on News Now AM and First Look Americas *Michele Marsh - News NOW (11am-12pm ET) Weekday anchor and TLN: The Lunchtime News anchor *Thalia Assuras - News NOW (2pm-4pm ET, 5pm-6pm ET) Weekday anchor *Erin Ade - Business America (4pm ET) anchor *Dana King - News NOW Prime weekday anchor; TEN: The Evening News fill-in anchor *Giselle Fernández - News NOW weekend anchor (9am-1pm Saturdays; 10am-1pm Sundays); TEN: The Evening News fill-in anchor *E. D. Hill - News NOW weekend anchor (1pm-5pm Saturdays and Sundays) *Tim Lewis - Sportscene and The Lights weekday anchor *Brett Haber - Sportscene and The Lights weekend anchor Other staff *Kathi Belich - Chief correspondent *Erin Logan - Chief National Correspondent *Lindsey Hess - Business reporter *Brendan Cullerton - Chief Washington Correspondent *Jordan Abuddayyeh - White House correspondent *Emily Pritchard - Los Angeles reporter *Larry Blunt - Philadelphia reporter *Tonya Foster - Cleveland reporter WTNYCorporation News Exchange members *Dubai TV (UAE) *M6 (France) *RTL (Germany) *ANT1 (Greece and Cyprus) *Telecinco (Spain) *LA7, Sky TG24 (Italy) *Polsat (Poland) *SIC (Portugal) *MetroTV (Indonesia) *NTV (Russia) *Pink (Serbia) *Hayat (Bosnia) *Pop TV (Slovenia) *TV4 (Sweden) *TV2 (Denmark) *TV2 (Norway) *MTV (Finland) *LNK (Lithuania) *TV3 (Estonia) *LNT (Latvia) *RTL KLUB (Hungary) *One News (Malta) *ITN (Sri Lanka) *VTV (Vietnam) *TV3 (Malaysia) *NTV (Turkey) *RTL NIEUWS (Holland) *TBS (Japan) *SBS (Korea) *TVBS (Taiwan) *TVB (Hong Kong) *RTL (Croatia) *Sitel (Macedonia) *ABS CBN (Philippines) *Thai News Agency MCOT (Thailand) *Ary News (Pakistan) *NDTV News (India) *Latina (Peru) *Caracol (Colombia) *Televen (Venezuela) *Azteca (Mexico) *Azteca Guate (Guatemala) *Canal 12 (El Salvador) *Azteca (Honduras) *Band (Brazil) *Telefe (Argentina) *Mega (Chile) *RTL TVI, VTM (Belgium) *KTN (Kenya) *ANN7 (South Africa) *Channels TV (Nigeria) *Sky News (United Kingdom) *CTV (Canada) *Seven Network (Australia) *Mediacorp (Singapore) *STV (Belarus) *1+1 (Ukraine) *Rustavi 2 (Georgia) *Rudaw (Kurdistan) *Nova (Czech Republic) *Markiza (Slovakia) *Newshub (New Zealand) Gallery WORLDNE.png|TNT News Ticker (since January 22nd, 2017) Category:Fictional television networks Category:WTNYCorporation Category:News channels Category:News Channels Category:Cable channels Category:Satellite channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 2017